


Heart Monitor

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hearts, M/M, Medic is a weirdo, Sex Toys, Surgery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Medic can’t leave his work at work.  Or his play at play.  Mixing the two seems to be his Thing, much to Heavy’s amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Monitor

The surgery had been blissfully short. Heavy rubbed at the spot on his bare chest where the incision had been, his skin perfect and coated in hair. It was like it had never been there, just like all of Medic’s agonizing yet miraculous operations.

He had implanted something. Medic hadn’t quite explained what, being vague and flighty as usual.

All Heavy could tell was that it was small, made of metal and blue-green plastic. Also that it was wired directly into his overlarge mega baboon heart, doubling the number of strange devices jammed into the organ by the tittering Teuton. He’d asked what it did, but all Medic would say was that it monitored his heartbeat.

Heavy learned its use the next morning, waking to the soft sounds of Medic’s quiet moans, curled up against the giant under the covers. The sun was just beginning to rise, but clearly Medic had already done so, clinging to his lover and grinding against his hip, softly whimpering.

"Doktor? What is—" and then he heard it.

The soft, repetitive buzz of a vibrator, whirring in small, constant pulses. Medic had a toy plugged into himself, and was riding its short bursts of activity as he cuddled his lover.

"Is toy?"

"Mmm," Medic cooed, pressing kisses to Heavy’s side. "Ja. It throbs inside me with each beat of your heart."

"My…Doktor, *that* is what implant did? Send signal to toy?"

"I did say it monitors your heart rate, did I no—ooohhhh ja…" The German melted into a moan as the toy picked up speed, pulsing with greater frequency and intensity.

Heavy clutched his chest, the scandal of his discovery enough to hasten his heartbeat. Seeing the immediate connection, he grinned. “Will be good to know for battle, then. Must make sure to run as much as possible for Doktor."

"You want me to wear it during combat?" Medic gasped, the pace growing ever faster with Heavy’s arousal.

"Da, of course. But not without testing in bed first. Must be scientific." Heavy’s grin was positively wicked as his fingers began to thread into the hair at the back of Medic’s head. "First we test orally."


End file.
